


Salem's Night of Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Other, Semi-Public Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Salem goes out for a night of fun after giving her minions the last orders for a short time. It’s the first time she’s been out of the castle by herself in ages and she’s going to enjoy it.





	Salem's Night of Fun

It had been a long and rough day of ordering people around as Salem sat in her throne, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she was finally left alone, all of her minions having left to handle the orders she had given her. “A woman like myself, having to sit here and deal with these little shits I call minions… So many of them aren’t even worth my time anymore, yet look at me… Here I am…” The gray-skinned woman raised her hand into the air, gesturing to herself as she sat in the almost empty room. “I need to get out again… I hate to admit it but back when that bastard Ozpin first gave me this magic I possess, I had the time of my life. Running around, hunting both people and grimm for sport, fucking both just because I was able to…” Once again, a soft huff left the woman as she looked into the room before her. “Okay. Fuck it. I may be older than I look, but I need a night out.”   
  
Without saying another word, the Grimm Goddess stepped down from her throne, heading out into the forests of Haven that were surrounding nearby towns. She had been inside so long that she hadn’t realized it was the time of year for snow, making a soft gasp leave her as her feet sank a small bit into the snow. With every step she took, the gray-skinned woman could see grimm both swarming her but managing to stay out of her way in fear of upsetting the woman who controlled them. That was, until a small beowolf pup approached her and tried jumping at her face. Of course, the woman was able to catch the creature with one hand, smiling as she did so. “Awe. Aren’t you a cute one?~” The woman cooed, gently scratching the top of the beast’s head. “Haven’t even grown your bones yet.~” A smile came to Salem’s lips as she heard it growl at her, the sound being absolutely adorable in her mind.   
  
“Well, why don’t I take you into town with me?~” The woman smiled and watched the recently born grimm’s tail wag at the question, hearing it softly pant in the process. “Guess that’s a yes.~” Salem smirked and placed the beowolf on her head, letting its legs sprawl out before starting to walk back to town, her soft smile still remaining as she was getting close to the nearest area. “Maybe we’ll find your pack along the way. I certainly wouldn’t mind meeting your alpha.~” A soft giggle left her as she ran into the pack she mentioned, the buildings on the edge of town now in sight.

 

However, she didn’t expect the alpha to be the first she met, growling at her as she lifted the pup off her head and held it in her hands. “You must be the alpha of this little one’s pack.” The woman’s voice carried a serious tone that made the grimm whimper in response, causing her to smile and set the smaller beowolf down on the ground, careful not to let him sink into the snow. “Now, Alpha, you’re going to do something for me and I can tell you’re going to enjoy it.” Salem chuckled softly and turned around before taking a moment to lift her dress just enough so her pantieless ass was exposed to the beast. “The first grimm in at least a dozen years to be able to fuck your ‘Mother’.~” Before she could turn back around and say anything else to the beast, she felt it pounce on her, pushing her face into the snow and grinding it’s hot and hard cock against her rear end. “That’s a good boy.~”

 

It started with just simple grinding, but that grinding was more than enough to make the gray-skinned woman start breathing heavy, making her crave the cock to already be inside of her, making her wet and needy. “Well someone sure loves to tea -oh fuck!~” The woman felt her beast of a companion push her cock between her asscheeks, starting to grind against her back entrance and start forcing moans in time with its thrusts. She certainly wasn’t expecting to get her ass fucked by one of her beasts tonight, but there was no way the maiden was going complain about her ass being fucked by a beat. That would just mean she’d have to go into town and let a stranger fuck her. Or possibly rape a human and get the creampie she’d hoped for.

 

Those thoughts were quickly thrusted out of her mind as she felt the grimm’s thick cock plunge into her ass, stuffing it full in one swift thrust. The woman rested her face in the snow as she felt her pet start moving it’s hips against her body, it’s warm black fur easily heating up Salem’s ass every time their hips met. Almost immediately, Salem realized it had been far too long since she had been fucked, it didn’t matter which hole she was fucked in, but the feeling of the alpha’s knot pounding against her asscheeks while it’s claws held tight to her hips was something that the goddess realized she needed more of. Even if the knot never forced its way into her hole and spread her around it, just the feeling of an Alpha Beowolf’s thick cock moving in and out of her ass over and over at a pace that only got faster by the moment was more than enough to get her off. Especially since she could already feel her arousal not just coating her thighs but actually dripping down her pale skin and into the snow.

 

“Come on, big boy… Give Momma the best you got!~” The woman screamed her pleasure into the snow as she felt the grimm’s grip on her body getting tighter, digging into her skin just enough to pierce it and cause her blood to trickle into the snow. Salem closed her eyes tightly as she felt a pressure welling up from within her. She knew what it was and that it had been far too long since she was properly able to feel something as strong as this, but with each and every pump of his hips that the beast made, the gray-skinned woman felt that much closer to having the release she had been craving all night. Unfortunately, just as she was thinking about how good and wrong it would feel to get off solely from having one of her thousands of pets fuck her ass, the best possible thing happened for her. Turning her head every so slightly to make sure she could breathe out of the snow, her body shifted and tore her black dress against the grimm’s claws, prompting him to tear the rest and leave her completely naked in the snow.

 

However, just at that moment, as she watched her perfect black dress fall down into the snow, the alpha’s knot forced itself into her ass, spreading her and making her scream out in bliss, almost howling like one of the beasts she tamed. From this moment on, everything she felt was only accentuated by the grimm’s knot that was buried inside of her tight ass, causing that pressure inside of her core to grow even faster and her moans to fill the edge of the forest even more blatantly than before. It didn’t help that she was starting to not care about whether it was a grimm fucking her or a human, as long as she had a thick, hard, warm cock throbbing and pumping into her just as fast as this beowolf was, the woman would be more than happy with the end results. Salem was even starting to lose her sense of voice as the beat continued pounding into her, proving the reason it was the alpha of his pack while getting the best treat it possibly could with the feeling of its ‘mother’s’ ass wrapped tightly around it’s shaft. Even the sounds of the beast’s pants were starting to deafen in her mind.   
  
It only took another moment or two, unfortunately, for the grimm to howl into the night, giving another few final thrusts into the gray-skinned woman and start shooting its load into her tight rear. The Grimm Goddess couldn’t hold back the howl of bliss that left her as she felt rope after thick hot rope of gooey cum flood into her body, filling her up to the point she was worried about having to birth beowolf pups even though she knew it was definitely the wrong hole for that. The gray-skinned woman arched her back as she felt the alpha continue to fuck her through it’s orgasm, sparking an orgasm of her own and making her scream into the snow. Salem lifted her ass as high in the air as she could while she kept being fucked, letting the pleasure simply wash through her as every nerve she had seemed to peak. She would’ve slammed her face into the snow if it wasn’t for the fact that she knew she’d end up hitting her forehead against the ground and ruining the rest of her night.

 

It was a slow descent from the sexual high that had conquered her, making her get off on nothing but anal from a lowly grimm while she was right there in front of town with any human she could possibly want to fuck, but it was one she relished in, simply enjoying the time that the alpha spent inside of her and the warmth that she felt radiating within her. Once again, the woman realized it had been far too long since she had felt anything remotely similar to this, and she craved more of it. Even as her orgasm had ended and she stayed in the snow, smiling as her pet slowly withdrew its cock from her slightly gaping hole, Salem couldn’t help but lay on her back on top of her dress before getting up to her feet and gently scratching the creature’s head. Deep down, she didn’t care if she ever saw this particular grimm again, but it was certainly one she planned to remember, taking mental notes of it’s fur, bones, and even the way it seemed to snarl playfully at her as she lowered her hand to its neck. “Take care of your little one for me, okay?~”

 

With that, she was off into town, ready to play the part of a whore in distress that needed a particular craving taken care of. Luckily, as she took her first step into town, gray-skinned body still exposed to the night-time crowd and snow still held tightly to her body in certain places that were bound to catch attention like the top of her breasts, she was able to see a young couple that looked like they could help with her problem. There was nothing particular about them, but seeing one of the women’s white hair almost match the snow that coated the two, Salem definitely had to take a look and try to convince them of her issue.


End file.
